disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny Adventures
The Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny Adventures is a Disney/Warner Bros. crossover animated series, it's about Mickey Mouse and his WB rival Bugs Bunny, as they become friends (or brothers) having adventures in their room. This is created by Disney Television Animation and Warner Bros. Animation. This aired on Disney Channel, Cartoon Network (excluding the US Cartoon Network), Disney XD and Disney Cinemagic. Characters Main *Mickey Mouse (voiced by Bret Iwan): The main protagonist of the series. He is mischevious, adventurous, ticklish, a jokester and also has stage fright. He has a simple crush on Minnie Mouse, and friends to Disney's Donald Duck, Goofy, Max Goof, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, Chip, Dale, Kermit the Frog, Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Kanga, Roo, Gopher, Owl, Eeyore, Christopher Robin, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit and Pinnochio and WB's Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Bosko, Foxy, Goopy Geer, Mac, Tosh, Granny and Tweety. He is also the leader of his treehouse club (not to be confused with The Mickey Mouse Club). *Bugs Bunny (voiced by Bob Bergen): The deuteragonist of the series. He is Mickey's sidekick and older brother. He keeps Mickey safe from danger, he sometimes don't get the jokes. He can't stand bad breath. He has a crush on Lola Bunny, and friends to WB's Daffy Duck (sometimes), Porky Pig, Bosko, Foxy, Goopy Geer, Mac, Tosh, Granny and Tweety and Disney's Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Max Goof, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, Chip, Dale, Kermit the Frog, Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Kanga, Roo, Gopher, Owl, Eeyore, Christopher Robin, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit and Pinnochio. Minor *Bobby Mouse (voiced by E.G. Daily): Mickey's young brother, and a 3-year old. He is also mischevious and always causes trouble. *Donald Duck (voiced by Tony Anselmo): A self-esteem, sometimes smart, not talented, a prankster and like Mickey, he also has stage fright. He appears to be best friends with Mickey, and has a crush on Daisy Duck. He can usually blame stuffs on Daffy. *Donny Duck (voiced by E.G. Daily): Donald's young brother, and also a 3-year old. He is best friends with Bobby. He is also mischevious and also causes trouble. *Daffy Duck (voiced by Bob Bergen): Donald's older brother. He is also not talented and Donald gives Daffy some nicknames, such as "Daffwit", "Daff" and "Duck". He has a crush on Melissa Duck. He can get blamed by Donald. *Goofy (voiced by Bill Farmer): A weirdo, self-asorbed, clumsy and lazy. He has a crush on Clarabelle Cow. *Goopy Geer (voiced by Bob Bergen): Goofy's older brother and smarter than him. Goofy calls him nicknames, such as "Goop", "Goopy" or "Geer". He has a crush on his unnamed girl friend. *Max Goof (voiced by Jason Marsden): Goofy and Goopy's son, and is a teenager. He attends college, and is also a genius. He is best friends with Pete Junior (Pete's son). *Porky Pig (voiced by Bob Bergen): A stuttering pig, and appears to be best friends with Daffy. He also has a crush on Petunia Pig. *Pluto (voiced by Bill Farmer (dog voice) and E.G. Daily (speaking voice)): Mickey and Bugs' pet dog. He can also talk, and sometimes causes trouble, and also has imaginary friends. *Bosko (voiced by Billy West): A Mickey-like character. He is a good friend to Mickey, Foxy and Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, and has a crush on Honey. *Bruno (voiced by Bill Farmer): Bosko's pet dog, he is Pluto's best friend, and also sometimes causes trouble, and he doesn't talk, like Pluto. *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (voiced by Frank Welker): Mickey's older brother, he lives at downtown Disney/WB Park. *Minnie Mouse (voiced by Russi Taylor): Mickey's girlfriend, and friends to Disney's Daisy Duck and Clarabelle Cow and WB's Lola Bunny and Melissa Duck. *Marcy Mouse (voiced by Russi Taylor): Minnie's young sister, and has a crush on Bobby, and is best friends to Laura. *Lola Bunny (voiced by Kristen Wiig): Minnie's older sister, and Bugs' girlfriend, and friends to WB's Bugs Bunny and Melissa Duck and Disney's Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck and Clarabelle Cow. *Daisy Duck (voiced by Tress MacNielle): Donald's girlfriend, and appears to be Minnie's best friend. She also has gymnophobia. She is also friends to Disney's Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Clarabelle Cow and Horace Horsecollar and WB's Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Goopy Geer and his unnamed girlfriend. *Laura Duck (voiced by Russi Taylor): Daisy's young sister, and has a crush on Donny, but sometimes she can annoy him because of her talking, and is best friends with Marcy. *Melissa Duck (voiced by Jennifer Esposito): Daisy's older sister, and Daffy's girlfriend, and appears to be Lola's best friend. She is also friends to Disney's Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Clarabelle Cow and Horace Horsecollar and WB's Bugs Bunny, Porky Pig, Goppy Geer and his unnamed girlfriend. *Mortimer Mouse (voiced by Maurice LaMarche): Mickey's archenemy, and Elmer's older brother. *Elmer Fudd (voiced by Billy West): Bugs' archenemy, and still has speech problems and a brother to Mortimer. *Pete (voiced by Jim Cummings): Mickey's other archenemy, and best friends with Mortimer, and Yosemite Sam's older brother. *Yosemite Sam (voiced by Maurice LaMarche): Bugs' other archenemy, and best friends with Elmer, and Pete's young brother. *Pete Junior (voiced by Steve Whitmire): Pete and Sam's son, he attends college, and is best friends with Max Goof. *Kermit the Frog (performed by Steve Whitmire): Mickey's old friend, and a mentionable character. In some episodes, Kermit writes letters to Mickey and Bugs. He appeared in one episode where he visits from Muppet World, and visits Mickey and Bugs. He is a live-action/puppet character. *Phineas Flynn (voiced by Vincent Martella): An adventurous (more than Mickey is) and idealistic 12-year old, and likes to build stuffs. *Ferb Fletcher (voiced by Thomas Sangster and Danny Jacob (singing voice)): Phineas' older brother, he speaks in a British accent, and also likes to build stuffs. *Candace Flynn (voiced by Ashley Tisdale): Phineas and Ferb's oldest sister, she likes to hang out with Stacey and Jenny, has a crush on Jermey, and likes to bust her brothers. *Perry the Platypus (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus, and is secretly a secret agent. *Winnie the Pooh (voiced by Jim Cummings): A yellow bear who likes to eat honey, and his best friend is Piglet. *Piglet (voiced by Travis Oates): A cute little pig, and appears to be best friends with Pooh, and is sometimes a coward. *Tigger (voiced by Jim Cummings): A tiger, he loves to bounce alot and doesn't like honey, and is also adventurous. *Rabbit (voiced by Tom Kenny): A yellow rabbit, and sometimes bossy. He gets tired of Pooh's relationship with honey and Tigger's bounce. *Kanga and Roo (voiced by Kath Soucie (Kanga) and Wyatt Hall (Roo)): Kanga is a kangaroo, and Roo is a joey. Roo is best friends with Tigger. *Owl (voiced by Craig Ferguson): A brown owl, and a good friend to Pooh, he can always be thinking that Christopher Robin is in danger. *Christopher Robin (voiced by Jack Boulter): A 12-year old boy, and like Kermit, he is also a mentionable character, and writes letters to Pooh and his friends. *Gabby Goat (voiced by Billy West): Porky's sidekick and best friend between Daffy. He is lazy, ticklish and a jokester. *Scrooge McDuck (voiced by Alan West): Donald's uncle, and is obsessed with money. *Ludwig Von Drake (voiced by Corey Burton): A wacky genius and inventor. He is also Donald's uncle. Note: The only characters who don't appear on here are Huey, Dewey and Louie. More characters soon. Airing history United States *Disney Fanon (December 14 2012-present) *Disney Channel (September 1, 2012-December 7, 2012) *Disney XD (September 9, 2012-present) United Kingdom and Ireland *Disney Channel (August 9, 2012-present) *Cartoon Network (September 1, 2012-present) *Boomerang (September 1, 2012-present) *Disney XD (September 12, 2012-present) *Disney Cinemagic (September 12, 2012-present) Canada *Family (January 1, 2013-present) *Disney XD (January 9, 2013-present) *Teletoon (March 1, 2013-present) *Cartoon Network (August 1, 2013-present) Japan *TV Tokyo (September 3, 2012-March 3, 2013) *Disney Channel (November 1, 2012-present) *Cartoon Network (November 9, 2012-March 1, 2013) *Boomerang (December 15, 2012-February 1, 2013) *Disney XD (December 25, 2012-present) France *Disney Channel (February 6-December 13, 2013) *Disney Cinemagic (April 1, 2013-present) *Disney XD (May 20-September 19, 2013) *Cartoon Network (July 1, 2013-present) *Boomerang (July 23, 2013-present) Latin America *Disney Channel (April 10, 2013-present) *Disney XD (June 9-December 25, 2013) Spain *NT Spain (September 11, 2012-present) Episodes List of The Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny Adventures episodes